(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool bag structure. More particular, a tool bag with multiple combinations of pockets to hold different types of working tools, facilitating the accessible by the user.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional tool bag described in Taiwan Patent publication no. 206 133. In application, the tool bag is mounted to the waist of the user. Two pockets are mounted to the waist strap which is tied to the waist. Rivets are used to fasten the pockets to the waist strap. The drawback of the conventional tool bag is that the pockets are fixed that cannot be detached for replacement or combination, and the storing of tools in these pockets is generally specific. Accordingly, different types of pockets have to be mounted for storing or carrying tools for various kinds of applications. If the specific pockets are not appropriate to the user to keep the tools, the designs of the pocket have to be changed and accordingly, it is a waste of material and in turn an increase in the production cost. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tool bag with multiple combinations of pockets, wherein the pockets for storing or keeping tools are not fixed but can be changed if required.